Typical instrument clusters may require external light sources to back light or front light the instrument cluster. Moreover, a plurality of layers in an appliqué may be required to produce the typical appearance of the instrument cluster as seen in many vehicles. As such, multiple light sources and multiple layers may be required to illuminate an intricate instrument cluster. The multiple light sources and the multiple layers and different colors of the appliqué may increase cost and complexity of the instrument cluster.